germanu_bahnfandomcom-20200215-history
Magdeburg S-Bahn
The'S-Bahn Magdeburg' is a carrier of public transport in and around the Saxony-Anhalt capital Magdeburg. Operator of the S-Bahn is the DB Regio Southeast on behalf of the Saxony-Anhalt local traffic service GmbH. History The Magdeburg S-Bahn runs since opening on 29th September 1974 in a single 39-kilometer line on the track Zielitz-Magdeburg-Schönebeck-Salzelmen in North-South direction. Multiple lines are for Haldensleben and for Burg discussed until now they have not been realized due to financial reasons (Booth 2010). The breakpoints Schönebeck-Frohse, Beautiful South, Beck Zielitz city were opened after 1974. The route between Nice and Beck Haldensleben to East 112th time in addition an hourly connection with a shortened a wagon train set and a diesel locomotive of the DR-110 series or This train was used to little load-on train fare. Since December 2007, the S-Bahn line 1 is operated with a few trains in off position only on Mondays to Fridays, the bus will operate on weekends through the S-Bahn-tariff usable Regional Railways en. S-Bahn Magdeburg-rate -features]] ]] For the S-Bahn Magdeburg and for all parallel to the S-Bahn traffic border regional trains until the introduction of the Magdeburg regional transport association s was on 12 December 2010 special train fare along the lines of the former East German train fares. In contrast to those of the S-Bahn Magdeburg-rate, however, was only on 1 Introduced in February 1994. Separate gave S-Bahn-rates it used to be in the cities of Berlin, Dresden Erfurt Leipzig / Halle and Rostock. In contrast to Magdeburg, but these were much earlier was replaced by transport associations or in the case Erfurt by giving up the S-Bahn unnecessary. The S-Bahn Magdeburg was slightly cheaper rate than the nation-wide transport plan. It was based not on the latter as the actual distance traveled, but on a zone system. There were a total of three zones: * "North fare zone" (Potash and Wolmirstedt) * "Tariff Area City (city of Magdeburg) * "South tariff zone" (Great Beck) The "Tariff Area City" was basically charged twice, so there was a total of four price levels. Next to single ticket s for the S-Bahn Magdeburg were also multiple tickets, weekly and monthly passes, but no day tickets (except for "Family Weekend Ticket") are offered. In addition, the train fare was also on the part of Magdeburg-Neustadt-Magdeburg-Mr. Krug. wanted for commuters and frequent travelers who board in Magdeburg between the train and local transport, existed independently of the train fare, the parent mum wage (Magdeburg-rural rate), which is also the Magdeburg transport companies single lock . The MUM-rate was not a real Transport Association, because there are only season tickets (but not single tickets) are offered. As a result, had to be dissolved at the Magdeburg region single runs in each shift of the S-Bahn to another public transport, a new ticket. Vehicle use Typical of the S-Bahn Magdeburg was in GDR times, the trains from green LOWA-E5-car (middle entry vehicles). From 1990, single bunk cars were used, some of which were in the early 1990s used four-part DBv double-decker trains. Today operate on the line S 1 railcars of series 425 series. Planning As a basic framework for the future RSB network are the S-Bahn Line 1 (North-South direction) and the current FD-lines 31 and 40 (east-west direction) which are connected in Magdeburg since 2008. Both lines are being driven on with suburban railway locomotives of the series 425th The''plan of public transport in Saxony-Anhalt'' (short public transport plan) plans for the period 2009 to 2015 and 2025, the conversion of the Magdeburg S-Bahn network to a regional S-Bahn network . The network will consist of six lines, with lines 5 and 6 to Zerbst an hour overlap, as they continue or alternately to Dessau Wittenberg. The specified line numbers are planning to. More Line numbers (7 to 10) are then provided for the S-Bahn hall. Itemization Links * NASA * public transport plan Saxony-Anhalt (PDF file, 2.44 MB) Magdeburg Category: Transport (Magdeburg) It: S-Bahn Tues Magdeburgo Pl: S-Bahn Magdeburgu w